Shugo Chara! Love Story
by iYuukichan
Summary: This is a no-plot story...With many Typo's xD Read at you're own risk :3
1. Saved By Tadase

Emily:: Okay so this is the fastest update EVAR! xD

Ikuto:: Yes,yes it is o.o *sarcasem*

Amu: Shut it or I kill you D:

Ikuto: Fine Fine :c

Emily:: Disclaimer please?

Amu&Ikuto: Emily doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters!

* * *

><p>-Amu's POV-<br>'Gahh! I thought today would be perfect until I ran into him'  
>I stared at Ikuto for a while to make sure that he was real... Finaly he said something.<br>''You know if you keep staring like that I'll have to kiss you''  
>'He is such a pervert sometimes...' I screamed at him at the top of my lungs. ''P-Pervert! If you do I'll kill you!''<p>

* * *

><p>-Ikuto's POV-<br>She was staring at me, I have to do something to make her stop...  
>'I know what I'll say'... ''You know if you keep staring at me like that I'll have to kiss you''<br>'That should do the job.' I smirked waiting for her reply.  
>''P-Pervert! If you do I'll kill you!'' Seriously, as if she'd do that ''C'mon Amu you know that you'd never kill me.'' I walked up to her pinning her against the wall.<br>''W-What are you doing!'' I smirked more. ''You know you like it''  
>I leaned closer to her face, about to kiss her, suddenly Kiddy King came in. ''W-What are you doing to Amu-chan?''<br>He pulled me away from her and took her hand and ran.

* * *

><p>Emily:: Ik Ik short :c But Atleast it's a little more than the last one xD.<p>

Amu:: HE ALMOST KISSED ME! :O.

Ikuto:: I ALMOST KISSED HER! :D

Emily:: Sorry Amu :c So Honors anyone? o-o

Ikuto:: R&R :D


	2. A Stolen Kiss

Emily:: Sorry gaise It's been like two weeks ;o;

Ikuto:: Nice making us wait for you .

Amu: Stfu mang (slang stolen from Nikki c:)

Ikuto:: No just no YOU stfu mang :c

Emily:: Can I start to say what the exuse is this time? o - o

Amu:: Yush'm c:

Emily:: So... I was so busy with art and stuff and soo I have guitar lessons and I've been practicing singing and D: Goumennasai v-v

Ikuto&Amu:: Aww :c Okay we forgive chu c:

Emily:: AWESOME! :D

Amu:: Emily doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters c:~

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

'Ugh! I can't belive he would do such a thing! If I ever get my hands on him I'll strangle him to death!'  
>I started angrly stomping home. When i ran upstairs to me room I was almost to my door..<br>But I was stopped and I saw blue lot's of blue. It was him...  
>''Idiot! Why are you here!'' He has to answer! ''Aww can't I visit <em>my<em> little Amu'' He said getting closer to me... ''Ikuto stop!'' I was pinned to my wall,  
>he started to get closer and he slammed his hands against the wall so I wouldn't move.<p>

* * *

><p>Ikuto's POV<br>I was waiting for Amu in her room so I could do something of couse I was smirking (Why wouldn't I be?) Finally! She walked in.  
>''Idiot! Why are you here!'' I guess she didn't want me here... Oh well. ''Aww can't I visit <em>my<em> little Amu''  
>I got closer to her 'This is my chance' I got closer really closer. ''Ikuto stop!'' I got even closer slamming my hands on the wall so she won't move. ''Aww, Amu you're blushing I guess I do know what you like'' I'm waiting for her to say something...''I-ikuto stop this.. please.'' I don't need to.. Yet..<br>I started to kiss her waitig to see what happend... ''I-ikut-mm..'' 'S-She actually moaned! I can't belive it! This is just messed up!'  
>I kept on kissing her she's probably going to faint any time soon though I guess I'll have to stop.<br>I parted my lips from her's carrying her to her bed.. ''Good night Amu''

* * *

><p>Emily:: I know I know it's pervy but my friend Essa wanted me to xD.<p>

Amu:: Ihatechugurl ; ^ ;.

Ikuto:: You know you liked the kiis you just won't admit it.

Amu:: AS IF!

Ikuto&Amu:: -Arguing-

Tadase:: Should I say the honors?

Emily:: Yes please.

Tadase:: R&R ^u^


	3. Apologies

Emily:: Kso this chapter will be short ;o;.

Ikuto:: Their ALL short :L

Amu::Shut up or I kill you and feed you to Yoru

Ikuto:: Darlin' you'll never do that to me c;

Emily:: Atleast I'm uploading today .

Amu&Ikuto::True .

Emily:: Disclaimer? Or do you two want to keep talking

Amu:: DISCLAIMER! :o

Ikuto:: **Emily doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters c:**

* * *

><p>.Amu's POV.<br>I woke up in my bed of course. But how did I get here? I really don't remember anything.  
>Running down stairs (Tripping too) I looked for everyone ''Hm,must be out shopping''<br>Wait a minute! I could've sworn I saw Ikuto! ''Ikuto? Where are you hiding?''  
>Someone knocked on the door,I swear if thats <em>him<em> I'll kill him! ''Amu-chii! Open the door please''  
>Yaya! ''Yaya! I didn't know you would be here.'' ''I thought you were bored so I came to help with that!'' Exactly she always come's at times like this ''Yaya tomorrow at school we need to get together with Tadase,Kairi,Nagihiko and Rima.'' I need to talk to them about Ikuto.<br>''Why, Amu-chii?'' Come on! She didn't have to ask!  
>''I'll tell you later''<br>Later at school.  
>''Tadase Kairi Nagihiko Rima Yaya!'' Well time to tell them.<br>''Amu-chan!''  
>''Amu''<br>''Amu!''  
>''Amu-chii!''<br>''You guys I need to talk to you about something. No, someone''

* * *

><p>.Ikuto's POV.<br>I can't believe _that_ happend yester day, I actually feel sorry for once.  
>''I need to apolagize''<br>Running to Amu's school. I tripped and stublemed a few times.  
>''Amu!''<br>''I-Ikuto! W-what are you doing here?''  
>''I came to apolagize, come out of the class room so I can tell you.''<br>''So what did you want?''  
>''I'm sorry about the kiss, I didn't mean to.''<br>''I-it's okkay..''  
>''Amu...''<br>''Hm?''  
>''I love you''<p>

* * *

><p>Emily:: Okay okay q time~<p>

Ikuto:: Why did you make me say that! D:

Amu:: W-why ~! You made him say THAT!

Emily:: Sorry Amu x-x' I wanted more Amutoness in this one. And IKuto atleast you said ''I love you'' at the end owo.

Ikuto:: But! D:

Emily:: No but's. Ran Miki Suu, SAY THE HONORS :D!

Ran,Miki&Suu:: R&R :D


	4. Undescribable

Emily:: I'm in no positon to talk here :c

Ikuto:: Got that right .

Amu:: Ikuto,honey,SHUT UP!111!

Emily:: So like my keyboard on my laptop broke D:.

Amu:: Awwwwwe D:

Ikuto:: Still, you kept us and EVERYONE waiting :c.

Emily and Amu:: Shut up c:

Ikuto:: Fine.. So disclaimer? :O

Amu:: Emily does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters :D.

* * *

><p>.:Amu's POV:.<br>''I love you''  
>Ikuto... Said... That...<br>''Wh-what?'' Flailing my arms all over the place I asked.  
>''I.. Love.. You..''<br>He reapeated it! This is not good.. Not good at all.  
>''Don't reapeat it idiot!'' I wanted to mentally smack myself!<br>''But...'' Before walking off I said,  
>''I have to get back to class, see ya.''<p>

* * *

><p>.:Ikuto's POV:.<br>Those three words I said them... It's so embarrasing.  
>''Wh-what?''<br>Time to mentally smack my self...  
>''I... Love... You..'' She's about to go mad...<br>''Don't reapeat it idiot!'' Yep, shes mad.  
>''I have to get to class, see ya.'' She's finally gone.. Thank God.<p>

* * *

><p>.:Rima's POV:.<br>'School's boring.'' I said sitting bored in class ''Yeah, it sure is.'' The bored Amu said who was sitting next to me.  
>''I know let's play I Spy!'' Well, it's better than nothing.<br>''Okay! You go first.'' Less-bored Amu said.  
>''I Spy with my little eye... something... Blue'' It's a book. But we have more than one.<br>''The gag Manga?'' Ding ding ding we have a winner.  
>''Yep!'' Anyway's... Where's Tadase?<br>''Hey, Rima''  
>''Yeah?'' If she reads my ming I'm going mad.<br>''Where's Tadase-kun?'' She read my mind!  
>''I dunno'' Bored again I said ''I'm going to go find him''<br>''Okay, bye''

* * *

><p>.:Tadase's POV:<br>''Ahh.. Why must school be so long?'' The bored Yaya said.  
>''I don't know,Yaya.'' Even I'm half-bored.<br>''Tadase-kun! Yaya!'' Yaya and I sat up looking tword's the person who called our name's.  
>''Amu-chii!'' Yaya said smiling like a baby who see's candy.<br>''Hinamori-san!'' Waving and then running up and hugging Amu.  
>''Hey guys.'' She said hugging me back.<br>''I need to talk to you guy's about something...'' Amu said looking sad.  
>''What is it,Amu-chii?'' Yaya said looking curious.<br>''Yeah, what is is, Hinamori-san?'' I said in concern.  
>''It's about Ikuto... He said that he... loves me...'' Amu said sitting down looking depressed.<br>''WHAT!'' Yaya said storming over to Amu.  
>''Hinamori-san...''<br>''Sorry guy's I didn't mean to tell you this late..''

* * *

><p>Emily:: How did you guy's like this chapter? c:<p>

Ikuto:: Why are the other's POV'S longer than ours? :c

Amu and Emily:: Because it 's a new thing!

Tadase:: I liked it very much :D

Rima:: Me too c:

Emily:: Thanks guy's :D

Amu:: R&R :D


	5. And so The noplot story continues xD

Emily:: Oh god Dx... You guys are about to kill me aren't you? x.x

Ikuto:: Nahh xD But... What the hell took you so fricken long! O:  
>Amu:: Ikuto.. shhh she's about to explain o.o...<br>Emily:: So I've been taking it easy because of a bladder infection and I've also been watching Shugo Chara! Pary! :D Which is very cute :3  
>Amu&amp;Ikuto:: Wait wait wait! Bladder Infection? o.o<p>

Emily:Yeah v.v... So Disclaimer? o.o

Amu: Emily doesn't own _Shugo Chara_! or any of the characters used x3

* * *

><p>Tadase's POV:<br>"Hinamori-san..."  
>"S-sorry guys... I'm really sorry.." Amu sounds... Depressed...<br>"It's okay,Amu-chi!" Yaya... Could be a little more concered...  
>"It's okay,Hinamori-san" I said,trying to smile "Oh..really?" Amu said looking confused...<br>"Yup!"

* * *

><p>Amu's POV:<br>I sighed... for about the 40th time today walking home.  
>"I'm home!" Smiling and running up-stairs to my room.<br>"Welcome home,Amu"Oh god... Ikuto.  
>"I-ikuto! What the hell are you doing here!" God i should've locked my window's...<br>"What? Surprised to see me,Amu" Shit! Dx he's being a pervert and I know it!  
>"N-no,not at all" ...I'M SO GOING TO KICK HIS SORRY ASS OUT! D:<p>

* * *

><p>Ikuto's POV:<br>Amu's coming home..better hide...  
>"I'm home!" Here she comes...<br>"Welcome home,Amu" I said,smirking... of course.. why wouldn't I be?  
>"I-ikuto! What the hell are you doing here!" Carp,she's mad...<br>"What? Surprised to see me,Amu?" Im gonna get an answer...=o- o= "N-no not at all..." Crap. THATS all I get! D:

* * *

><p>Emily:: Oh look o: This was short ^o^<p>

Ikuto:: Yup xD

Amu:: Yupps :D

Ikuto:: Please Rate and Review! xD


End file.
